The present technology relates to an optical unit using a wafer-level lens, a method of producing the same, and an image pickup apparatus.
In recent years, a mobile electronic apparatus such as a cell phone installs therein a small and thin image pickup apparatus.
Such an image pickup apparatus includes an image pickup element such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor and a lens system that forms an object image on the image pickup element.
A cell pitch of the image pickup element such as the CCD or CMOS image sensor is dramatically decreased in such an optical system, and hence it is desirable that the optical system have a high image forming performance in which optical aberration, in particular, axial chromatic aberration is made lower than that of a typical optical system.
In order to meet the cost requirements, there is known a technique of forming lenses at wafer level, to thereby reduce the costs.
As a representative example of such a technique, a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-266667 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) is known.
Patent Document 1 describes a wafer-level lens array including a plurality of two-dimensionally arranged lenses and a substrate connecting the lenses to one another, which are integrally formed of a resin material.